Star Trek US1
by Zack Westinghouse
Summary: Join Commodore Veers as he stopps Captain Malikc from taking over the Federation. Q let everyone remember the last trip they had together. And now there back. If you had not read the first one please read Shadowing first. please rat when done!


**S**tar Trek Shadowing

Universal station

US-1

_Space the final frontier these are the voyages of the starship Valiant whose ongoing voyage to seek out strange new Worlds new lands and new civilization. To boldly go where no man no one has gone before._

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Prologue**_

"Commodore are you ok?" Malick said as Veers opened his eyes and he was right back where he started on the bridge of the _CSS Chimera _"you are asking ab-" Veers cut of Tur'ell and said "Stop engines. Now do it and raise shields and go to yellow alert." Everyone did what they had to do and Tur'ell said "Incoming gamma ray burst it will impact our shields in five four three two one." The ship shook but no damage was caused and Veers said "Set course for earth if we are to start a war with the Klingon Empire I want the federation to know what. So as commander of Starfleet Shadowing I order the CSS _Chimera_ to go to Earth under trans-warp power and show the people of the Federation what really is happing out hear near the neutral zone. Communications Officer put me on ship wide speaker please." As the Officer did her task Veers said to the whole ship. "Men and women of the _Chimera_ hear me what I am about to say is what most of you want to hear. We as of now are heading back home to your families and homes to live out a normal life as a normal citizen of the united federation of planets. Yes we will live our lives united with the galaxy. The Federation wants peace by negation. Shadowing wants peace by war I want you to choose what life it is YOU want war or peace. I will give you five minutes if you want peace each deck signal all clear." Malick looked at Veers and said "sir your crazy you know what they'll say right sir." Veers looked at him and said "Yes I do" at that moment all decks went to all clear peace had won.

_**Commodore Veers log Stardate: 2035.76 after an adventure thru the universe I and shadowing have figured out the meaning of peace and ho to antae it and I know that it will help in future generations.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Star Fleet Headquarters 

Stardate: 2040.01

"Commodore Maxwell Veers you have been charged with many accounts of. One you disobeyed the _Chimeras_ captain. Two you took over the chimera with force and you disobeyed section 31s orders and I have many more charges on you." Said the Starfleet JAG Judge as he told the Commodore his list of charges and the commodore thought about how much Starfleet is covering this up and before he could do anything heard the bam of the gavel. "Twenty years in a federation rehabilitation center." And at that point Malick stood up and said "Your honor I think that it should be fifteen years instead." As Veers was escorted out of the room he saw Captain Malick and on that face it seemed that he felt sadness. Veers was thinking about how or why Q had decided let the crew remember the incident that happened at Korridon V and for that Veers knows how much that he will resent Q forever.

_**Chapter 3**_

CSS Chimera NVN-6381

On the way to Universal Station One

Nearing the great barrier

_Captains Log Stardate: 2041.23 we are on course to the great barrier and set to meet up with US-1 as scheduled and the test to launch a ship to use a more advance form of quantum slipstream and make first contact with Andromeda galaxy however I don't feel as comfortable as everyone else. _Ending his log the young Captain Charles Morgan looking around his new ship thinking about the four years plus the three years he spent at Starfleet Academy to get this posting on the _Chimera_.

After a while the _Chimera_ was in sensor range of the barrier to get a reading the old Chief Engineer Exar-Kune said out loud in a raspy voice "It's about time to test another one of the ships abilities." Captain Morgan turned around to the Commander and asked "You mean to tell me this has never been done before?" Commander Kune said in his raspy voice "Yes so that Vulcan Tur'ell said. She was here before me at that time I was on the CSS _Carmanolov." _Morgan looked around a little nervous and the feeling grew as Tur'ell told Ensign Nagota. And the Captain jumped up in fear that an Ensign was piloting the ship in the most dangerous time! Morgan asked "Ensign you do know what you are doing right you have done this before right?" Ensign Nagota said in a joking way. "Why I don't think ever have done this before sir." Morgan starting to sweat said very nervously "Oh god. I'll be in sickbay tell Doctor Richard Chopp That he has a nervous patient coming down there." As Morgan left Nagota looked at Mr. Exar-Kune and Kune said in his raspy voice "He is too fresh out of the academy he has no idea what's next."

_**Chapter 4**_

One quarter of a light year out of the Milky Way Galaxy

Point two light years from Universal Station One

After the trip thru the barrier was complete Morgan returned to the bridge and sat down in the center chair everyone saw that he had changed his uniform form the black dress uniform with his one metal on it to the black chimera jumpsuit. And at that moment they heard on the communicator an all too familiar voice on the communicator "_Chimera Chimera_ can you hear us this Fleet Captain Malick calling from Universal Station One I say again this Fleet Captain Malick calling from US-1 signal back please." And the comm. Officer signaled back and they saw US-1. US-1 about the size of an M-Class planet everyone on the bridge was just in complete Awe at the size of the station because no one had ever seen anything built to the size of planet before. It was time to dock with the Star base

"Hello my friends of the Chimera how are you on this historic event." Said Fleet Captain Malick with a evil looking smile every one said hello and Malick said "Sorry we are not so formal we are over a light year away from anything that's alive. Shall we start the tour?" After a walk around it seemed like an eternity before they got to the hanger bay and every one stooped to look out the transparent aluminum window at the sight of the of the ship that will cross over to the Andromeda Galaxy the _CSS Frontier NXUFC-0001_ and Tur'ell said the first thing and asked what does the letters mean." Before Malick said a thing the chief Scientist stepped up and said in Russian ascent "It is standing for New Experimental Universal First Contact. It is being sent out in a week from now. I do not like what it is that we also have plan." But before he went on Malick interrupted and said hastily "Hear we have Doctor Gregor Zelinski. The best mind in all of the federation." Zelinski said bluffing "Well…. No… Any way you see the ship is modified Chimera class Battleship powered by a larger matter anti-matter reactor as you can be seeing in the large part of the ship that's about eight times the standard size. And-"Malick Cut him off immediately and pushed him on the ground and yelled out at the top of his lungs "THAT IS ABOUT IT DOCTOR! GET BACK TO WORK!" Everyone was shocked at what they just saw. Malick now calm said "Let us continue are tour."

_**Chapter 5**_

After the tour everyone gathered at the gangway and Captain Morgan noticed that the chief engineer and the science officer were not present and he asked Malick with concern "Sir what happened to my two officers? Did they get lost? Or are they on the ship?" Malick responded by saying "Your Men are on the ship you have nothing to worry about. Now please leave I don't need Starfleet and Shadow Wing to keep checking up on us I can ashier you we have done it all the way Starfleet wants us to so Captain you get on your ship and go and tell that to your Starfleet. If you do come back I will have you and the Chimera destroyed." Malick looked at him in defeated sort of way and he turned around and walked onto the Transporter pad and was beamed on to the Chimera

_**Chapter 6**_

_CSS Chimera NVN-6381-A_

0.0054 Light Years past the Barrier

As Morgan sat back in his chair thinking about how badly they do things on the Station. And for what it is too dangerous to do what they want to achieve. The ensign turned around worried and said "Sir Anti-protons have just flooded into all of our warp nacelles. And we are losing speed we are dropping from warp nineteen to warp seven." Morgan looking relived that that did not happen in the Barrier or they would be no more. He looked at the Comm. Officer and said in an upset voice. "Call Mr. Kune to the bridge I believe we have something to speak about."

After a small wait the Chief Engineer who was Romulan walked in with seven armed guards and a phaser said "This ship is now under the control of Section 31 if you resisted you will be killed. And do not worry your other officers are safe on US-1."

_**Chapter 7**_

_USS Eventhorizon NCC-1128-A_

Looking around the bridge of his new ship or well in this case his first ship Captain John Bowers who was the last Chief Engineer on the Eventhorizon. Recently promoted to Captain of the Eventhorizon a top of the line Starwatcher Class Ship is now embarking on its new mission.

"By order Admiral Cherdenkov. The Eventhorizon is to travel from utopia planitia to Sol (Earth) to escort the president of the United Federation of Planets to coordinates from earth at 398 mark 0." Every person was wondering why they are going on a mission to earth then escort the president to the edge of the galaxy. Oh well thought the captain and he proceeded to say "Helm set course for earth."

After awhile of traveling the Eventhorizon came across what sensors picked up as the log buoy of a starship. And the Unusual message started transmitting "This is the CSS Chimera to any ships that can hear this message. We have been taken over by our own men and are heading to an unknown location there is one thing you can do to help the federation you need to find a man named Commodore Veers." The Captain sat back in his chair and thought about it and said to the Communications Officer "Lieutenant please put me on Intra-ship Communication." The Lieutenant hit the buttons on the panels and the entire bridge heard the chime of the computer and then she said "Ready when you are sir." Captain Bowers flipped the switch on the arm of his chair and spoke to the crew.

_**Chapter 8**_

Stardate: Unknown

Location: A small room.

The former Shadowing Commander Commodore Veers awoke in a small room and sat up and spoke to himself and said "Wow is this how we handle prisoners I have to change this as soon as I get out of here." And before he got off the bed an entity appeared at the end of the small room it was Q.

"Q why did you do it why did you let them remember? I could have retired or gone back to the Valiant. Why Q why?" Veers said almost crying. Q looked at him upset and said "Oh come now Veers pull yourself together. I did it for you. You did say you wanted everything to return to normal right?" Veers looked at him with despair on his face and said "YES that's all I wanted but this is not normal you know why Q. Because Q you are far from normal. Don't you Q's Have something like a Prime Directive like we do?" Q looked at him with nothing but confusion on his face and asked "Why would we Q want to do that?" the two sat there and stared at each other and Q said with surprise "Your friends are hear." And he disappeared. And within a few seconds phaser shots wear being fired outside his cell.

Chapter 9

_USS Enterprise _NCC-1701

As captain Kirk sat in the center chair he heard Lieutenant Uhura call his name from the background he turned as she spoke "Captain, we are receiving a transmission from an unknown ship. Shall I put it up?" Kirk looked back with a smile and said "Yes lieutenant you may put it up on the screen." Without a waste of time Uhura hit a button along with a chime a man in a black uniform with a lot of medals and awards and a thick black mustache spoke in a slight Russian accent "Hello captain James Kirk. If you do not know me my name is Fleet Admiral Vladimir Cherdenkov I am in command of what you know as Section 31. Now before you say anything you have been selected for a top secret mission one that you have no choice to refuse. You will rondevu with two Shadow Wing ships and escort the Federation President to the border where you will hand him off to the CSS Ticonderoga the second Chimera class ship ever built. Is that clear? I sent all the information to your helm officer. " And before Kirk said a thing the image on the screen disappeared. And Kirk said "Well I guess this means we are doing something else today." Chekov looked up from his board and said "I have the location of the two wessels." Kirk told the crew what they wear going to do.

Stardate: Unknown

Location: A Rehabilitation Colony

As the fifth away team re-materialized along with Captain Bowers the Shadowing agents had been dealt with and they made their way to the prisoner cells. They fought their way to the control room and the First Officer read the list of names and said "Captain I found him. 'Commodore Maxwell R. Veers Cell nine sections seven A.'" The Captain looked back at his first officer and said "I will call you on your communicator when I want that door opened. Teams Alpha and Bravo on me we are going to get the Commodore." And the two teams started down the corridor only to find seventeen M.A.C.O. guards waiting for them and before a word was said the M.A.C.O. Troops opened fire with their Plasma rifles completely filling the hall with plasma shots and the Starfleet officer tried to get behind what cover they could find but some of them were not so fortunate and were shot. Captain Bowers called on his communicator and said "Send all the teams down here with medics." As the last two Away teems ran up they had stun the rest of the Troops and they had arrived at the cell block and Captain Bowers opened his communicator and said "Now open the door." And the cell opened to reveal a man in a black Shadowing jumpsuit that had the rank of Commodore and the ship patch said CSS CHIMERA NVN-6381 "The first of the best" and the man looked up and said "Q was right I still have a chance to do this the right way." Captain Bowers looked at him with a slightly confused face and Asked "My name is captain John Bowers of the Federation Star Ship Eventhorizon. Do you know what's going on?" The man looked at him and said with a cry "yes yes I do. We can't stay here if he finds out he will have us all killed." Bowers said very concerned "Who who will have us killed. And who are you?" the man looked at him and said "It's a man named Captain Malick he is crazy and mad for power. And what's worse he has it. And I am Resjik of the house of Veers but you can call me Maxwell or Commodore Veers."

Chapter 10

USS Enterprise NCC-1701

Stardate: 2014.98

Meeting point with Shadow Wing ships

CSS Darkwing NVN-6129

CSS Raven NVN-6257

"Mr. Spock can you tell me what you know about those ships out there?" Said Captain James T. Kirk looking at the view screen at the front of the bridge. The Vulcan looked in the sensor screen and said with clarity "Unknown captain." Kirk looked at Mr. Spock and asked "Then what do you think they are." Spock raised his eyebrow and said "They look like a constitution class starship. And our sensors can't pass there hull because it is made of a material the computer can't identify but it seems to be a Metamaterial that reflects our scans." Before Kirk answered back the comm. Officer Lieutenant _**Uhura said "The Raven is hailing us. I am putting it up on the screen." And the image of the famous men in black uniforms with medals pined to their uniform appeared on the view screen and it sent a chill down their spines. And the man spoke and said "This is Capitan Ulysses of the Shadow Wing ship Raven to whom am I speaking to?" Kirk looked at him carefully he said "I am Captain James Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise." Looking around the bridge of his own ship and not listening to Kirk at all he said "Prepare to have the President of the United Federation of Planets beamed over to your ship in sixty seconds. Ulysses out." And his image disappeared off the screen and was left with the Shadow Wing emblem.**_

_**Kirk walked into the transporter in his dress uniform and he stood by Spock and doctor McCoy. The chief engineer Commander Scott started the process of beaming the president aboard. As figures appeared on the transporter pad every one notated that there were too many people coming aboard. After the process there stood fully armed troops on the transporter pad. They had two patches one on the left arm and one on the right. One was the Shadow Wing patch and the other was the CSS Raven patch. And only one man spoke he said with a sort of evil in his voice "My name is Commander Grant and my mission is to take over the Enterprise so you are now prisoners of Section 31. You may be asking yourself why well because less than one hour ago a Section 31 prisoner had escaped and we have declared a Federation wide red alert so you can't be trusted." He raised his hand and all of the men opened fire on everyone in the room.**_

**Chapter 11**

USS Eventhorizon

NCC-1128-A

"Welcome on board the Eventhorizon Veers" said Captain Bowers as the party was walking off transporter pad. As they walked down the hall Veers said to Bowers "Call me Maxwell." Bowers then said "Well Maxwell its time you told me what is going on." Veers looked at him and smiled in a strange way that made Captain Bowers feel un-easy. "Sir as of know I am in control of your ship. Please you and your science officer go and try to find Shadowing on the ships computer." The Captain and his science officer looked at each other and then at the Arkanean and shadowing Troops aiming there weapons at them and they turned and left for the lab.

"Everyone as of now I commodore Veers now have full control of the Eventhorizon. And before you ask a question we are going to save the Federation." Everyone else looked at the Arkanean and Shadowing Shock troops make their way on to the bridge. Veers looked at them like they were crazy then took his hand raised two fingers and shot a blot of lighting to the front of the bridge and said "Get to it." Everyone turned around to their stations and did their tasks. Veers walked over to the comm. Officer and handed him a small disk and said. "I want you to run this on every frequency till we get a response. And play it so I can hear it as well. You got that." The Comm. Officer nodded his head and played the disk and a computer voice started to speak. "This is Mother Goose one calling Kobayashi Maru. Mother Goose one is on its way to Eden to rendezvous with Kobayashi Maru and other parties. And will make way out of the cave to the lion's den. Respond." Everyone looked at their new Captain Veers in a strange way and within a matter of seconds the comm. Officer looked up in disbelieve "Mister Veers we are getting an IFF ping." "Put it up." said Veers without a figure appeared on screen and said in a raspy voice "Mother Goose one this is Kobayashi Maru. There is a change in plans." "Oh there is." Said Veers "Yeah we found out that a ship umm the Enterprise is being escorted to US-1 by two Shadow Wing cruisers one of which is under our control." Veers looked at him and said to the Crew of the Eventhorizon. "Out there a secret origination is planning to take over your lives if you will. Now this is how it will work. The Eventhorizon will go and wait for us in the great barrier at these coordinates." He gave Captain Bowers a Pad with numbers on it. Then he said "Valiant beam me out." And he disappeared off the bridge.

Chapter 12

USS Enterprise Brig

Kirk awoke to his ship shaking around and looked at the other two of his cell mates Spock and Doctor McCoy. And saw the guard outside and remembered how the Shadow Wing agents are now in control of the Enterprise. McCoy looked at him "What in god's name happened?" Spock said without waiting "Doctor it appears our ship has been taken over by shadow Wing agents." Doctor McCoy glanced over at Spock but before he said anything the floor seemed to jerk out from underneath them and the three flew into the wall. And the Red Alert Klaxon started to sound. And a voice said on the intercom. "Shadow Wing agents that are on our side please go to the bridge." The guard in front of their cell turned around and turned off the Force Shield and said. "To make this quick sir. Shadow Wing is planning to takeover everything. Let's go and stop them." And the four of them made their way to the bridge.

USS Valiant AKA S.S. Kobayashi Maru

NCC-1288

"Exar, it's so good to see you." Said Resjik Veers with a big smile on his face. Exar-Kune Looked at him and said with his raspy voice. "Good to see you too Max." veers frowned and said "Don't call me that please. The Arkanean Diplomatic Consul gave me that name so I would fit in." Exar just smiled and said "Take your seat we will be rondavueing with the Enterprise soon.

Resjik Veers Bunk room

On the wall there was an intercom. On the desk there was a Three foot sword a favorite ceremonial weapon of the famous Arkanean Precursor "The masters of the Universe" or "The first" And many other names. Also on the desk was pin that Identified him as a Precursor and also sitting there was an Arkanean Guide Particle Gun. And in the corner was an object. It was round looked like it was copper and had strange hieroglyphics on it. They are in ancient Arkanean. Only Resjik Veers know what they said. He was lying on his bed thinking about the time he spent at the Precursor Temple training for what he was meant to do. He was thinking about his friends he had made there. Sereno what had become of her he wondered? There was also Rejiakon where had he run off to after he graduated and was on his first mission. He used his telepathic abilities to find them. Nothing "Darn" he said to himself. He jumped up when he heard over the intercom. The Voice was Exar-Kune and he said. "Max… We are in a formation with the enterprise now. You'd better get up here." The rasp in his voice seemed worse as it already is. He got up and walked out the door and was on his way to the bridge

Bridge of the USS Valiant

NCC-1288

Veers walked in wearing his Shadowing and everyone but Exar-Kune jumped to attention an Ensign also yelled. "Commodore on the Bridge!" Veers looked over at her and said "Go on back to work." Kirk who was on the screen talking with Mister Kune said "ahhh Commodore. Your friend has also told me what is going on. We would be honored to join you in this fight." Veers who was now in the front of the bridge said with a smile "Well Kirk its glad to have you with us. Our navigation officer will send you the info. Stay with us the Chimera and the Raven. Valiant out." Kirks face flicked off screen with a view of the galaxy and off far was a line of light. The Great Barrier. Veers pointed to it and said "You all see that? That's our target. We today will be doing what the Arkanean Precursors did back then. We will be fighting evil or Razgreiz. Let's make today one to remember thro the ages. That is all"

Chapter 13

The Great barrier

Planning for the final showdown

Sickbay on the USS Valiant

Veers walked into sickbay holding the strange object from his room. He looked at Doctor Warren and said "I have dreaded this time day and day. This is what I was hoping would never be done." He opened the lid and inside was a black liquid with violet pulses of energy shooting out and Resjik looked into the container and said. "Dark Eco, The most dangerous matter known to this universe. It is not known anything about it other than it will corrupt anything that it touches." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. The light filled the room and met the darkness coming from the Dark Eco with a spectacular display of white, red, green and blue. He said "This is what keeps the universe in balance the Dark Eco. And White Eco. The Dark Eco is what you would call evil and the White Eco is the good. And doctor you're going to inject me with it. Only one person has ever channeled Dark Eco. No one has ever channeled both. And doctor please don't argue." Doctor Warren who looked at him and a serious face started to speak but ended it before he got a word out. He got a hypo-spray. And filled it with the Eco and injected Veers. His orange veins turned purple and the color turned to a dark purple his hair blackened his eyes turned for green to yellow and his voice sounded deep with an echo that came from all around the room.

On the bridge of the Chimera Captain Charles Morgan was watching the great barer as his science officer called out "Energy Negative, mass negative charge" Pausing to look down at his instruments he looked back up and said "Negative" Morgan nodded to him and said. "Communications on." The three captains Resjik Veers or what looked like him. Morgan had no clue what happened. Also there was James T. Kirk and John Bowers also appeared on screen and Morgan said "Its time. Do we all remember the plan?" Every one nodded their heads once. "We will pass the great barrier and make our way to US-1" Morgan's first officer walked in Commander Restiok Vlanes. He was Arkanean not a Precursor but he was Arkanean. He saw Veers and mumbled something under his breath and made his way off the bridge.

Chapter 14

Universal Station One

As the small fleet of the CSS Chimera the USS Enterprise the CSS Raven the USS Eventhorizon and the USS Valiant made their way to US-1 under the Chimeras cloaking field they started to see the station on their sensors. It is two thousand miles around and one thousand miles high. And exiting a hanger was one other than the infamous "X" ship. The most secretive ship in the Shadowing fleet on that the registry number was XSS Spirit NVX-6342. The crew of all the ships stared at it in awe knowing that that's the last time they will ever see it. The landing party made their way into the shuttle craft. And the shuttles took off with a full parasite fighter squadron as an escort.

As they were on route Resjik Veers looked at their pilots and said in a voice that did not fit. "You will… Have… to…. Get us in… on the…. Forward observation room…. That's where Malick will be…" the pilot turned around and decided not to say anything.

After they were in range of there landing operations US-1 raised her alarms and what seemed to thousand of specs flew out of US-1. Before they were in range of the main spire they became under attack by US-1's Fighters. The Escorts peeled off to engage them so the shuttles and one bomber made its way to the station. As the bomber flew ahead he was shot down by a Fighter. Veers watched it spiral in to operations and exploded in to flames. The shuttle flew throe the wall and landed.

The team jumped out to see three people standing the other end of the room. Two M.A.C.O. Troopers and Malick who called out veers "I see your back. Well I am going to kill you in the way you know best. Sword fighting!" The First officer of the Eventhorizon lifted his phaser and was shot by another M.A.C.O. Sniper at the top of the room. Veers said. "Men…. Go find Doctor Zelinskei and get him out of here. I will handle Malick." He pulled a sword out and taped his fingers and pointed them out and a stunning display of red, green, blue, yellow, white and violet lighting shot out and vaporized all of the M.A.C.O. troopers Veers ran up and swung his sword. Clang the fighting was under way

After the team was back with doctor Zelinskei the fighting was still going on. And the team detonated the charges that was on the _CSS Frontier _and the whole station rocked as three antimatter cores had detonated Veers who lost his footing tried to get steady. Malick took advantage and swung his sword right into Resjik Veers who yelled out in agony as Malick was laughing. a pool of orange blood started to form as in one final act Veers took what power he had and let it out on Malick. As the room was filled with light everyone had no choice but to look away. After the storm subsided everyone turned and saw Veers on the ground back to normal in a pool of his orange blood. And where Malick was standing was nothing but a crater. Veers fell over face firs on the ground. "What's going to happen?" Asked Zelinskei. The other Arkanean said "He will go throe three mental stages first confusion then happiness then horror."

In the mind of Veers

_Where am I? Who am I? What happened? It's too dark I can't see. __**A Voice called**__. Who is that? __**Resjik it's me Sereno. Don't you remember? **__Oh I know where I am. Back at the Precursor Academy. How are you? __**You failed you are ******__no better than the Hor-Quwa _and you know it. _No it can't be… Wait don't go. No I can't see its dark. Don't go._

"We can't wait Valiant Beam us up!" Yelled the Chimeras XO

Chapter 15

USS Valiant NCC-1288

"Another contact! I am putting up the specks of the ship now" Yelled the helms men. Exar-Kune looked at the sensor readings. "holy crap" he said. Doctor Zelinskei said in a sad voice "It's the Leviathan. It is almost as big as the Station. It has forty three Phaser banks thirteen torpedo tubes three warp cores two shield generators Primary and secondary. Its hull is a small Dyson Sphere. There is a small proto star on the inside. And that's the only way to destroy it. It will collapse in on itself." Exar looked around and then on the main viewer faces came on some in Starfleet uniforms and a few in Arkanean Space Defense uniforms. The first Arkanean spoke "This is the heavy command cruiser Aiagion. I am Commander Oka Nebia. We will be your picket ship in this battle." The other two Arkanean's spoke and the first one said. "This is the Interdictor Ship Scinfaxi. I am Commander Sereno. We will help you in the fight." "This is the Interdictor ship Kotos. I'm Commander Rejiakon. Let's get this over." Said the other. Then the Starfleet man said. "This is Fleet admiral Forest. Of the First Starfleet. Kobayashi Maru fleet we are here to help." He was cut off by the commander of the Leviathan saying. "This is being Fleet Admiral Cherdenkov. Your small fleet is nothing compared to the might of the Leviathan. You have on chance to escape or else you will be no more. Good day." His face disappeared off screen.

Veers walked on to the bridge Exar-Kune turned and said. "I know you're not in the best of condition but you're leading the flight of fighters to the Leviathan. And don't say a thing we will brief you en route. Got it." Veers without a word turned and walked back into the Turbo lift.

In the Hanger Fighters were already on their way out when Veers got in his. "BLUE BIRD" it said on the side. He jumped in and said to the hanger crew. "Back in a few." Started the engine and the fighter started to move forward. He was out of the hanger when a voice over the comm. said "Blue bird, you're clear and free to maneuver good luck and good speed."

After a short flight the fighters had made their way to the Leviathan. And the Allied fighters where under fire from the ship but without warning the Aiagion had cut in front to protect them and the fighters had to break formation to avoid crashing into the Aiagion. The Aiagion was hit from all angles and exploded into a fiery array of red and yellow ship parts flying into many of the fighters taking them with it. Already down to half of the squadron they continued under fire. As they made their way towards the ship short range Parasite fighter started taking out the squadron. A fighter managed to get one of the nimble craft and spiraling out of control. Into the lead craft taking half of it out inside the cockpit Resjik Veers was screaming and yelling as he lost control of his craft. As he was attempting to control his craft he saw behind him many Starfleet vessels exploding and drifting uncontrollably. He said "All ships and fighters get as far away as you can." On the ships comm. One of the pilots said "Commodore we won't leave you. You shouldn't even be out here." Veers smiled and said "Thanks for the support but the Leviathan is going to become a black hole once the Star inside explodes. Everyone fall back." As he said that all the remaining fighters pulled up and activated there small warp cores and started to leave the area. Veers aimed his ship at the only thing he could. A small port meant to release the excess energy from the Dyson sphere. It was just big enough to fly into. As the ships commander knew what he was up to all the Phasers started to fire at him. With what skills he had he weaved in and out of them into the vent scraping the side. Into the sphere the light was blinding of the Proto star. He started the firing procedure and hit the button and the photon torpedoes started there only journey to the star.

The torpedoes detonated and by that time Veers was ready to exit the Dyson thro the other vent. But the photons had set the star off balance and it started to collapse in on itself. Its gravity started to increase panels started ripping off the inner hull Veers stopped accelerating and started to move backwards. More power more and more he pushed the impulse engines to their limit when they blew out. Falling back into the star it was at its smallest when it exploded in to nothing but a violent white. Everything started to burn up. The star fell in and became a black hole and the Leviathan was turned inside out. From a distance the retreating fleet saw this unfold in front of them. Then Universal Station One started ripping apart.

After the black hole had taken in as much as it could it shot it all out in a ray of light past the fleet as everyone watched in horror the only person who spoke was Exar-Kune saying "Well he just had to go out with a bang. Damn you Max and your dramatic ways."

Allied Fleet over Arkaneia

USS Valiant NCC-1288

Torpedo Bay

"We are gathered here today to pay respect to those who cannot join us in these happy times." Said Kune with a tear in his eye. He bowed his head and said "Maxwell Resjik Veers was the model Starfleet officer. And I just can't talk about him like this. Its way to sad. We were friends from our time at the academy and on the Valiant and lastly on the Chimera. But the real reason why we are here is as fallows." Kune moved over and the Shadow Wings second in command stepped up and said "As second in command of Starfleet's Section thirty-one task force Shadow Wing. I at Stardate 2015.03 take command." The little man looked at the chronometer and said "At Stardate 2015.04 I am disbanding Shadow Wing and recalling all units effective now. And I also am decommissioning the CSS Chimera Naval Vector Number six three eight one. To be destroyed." Everyone in the room cheered from the Shadow Wing officers on the left side of the Torpedo Room and everyone else on the right. On the right there was Sereno, Rejiakon, Petty officer Lawrence, The bridge crew of the Valiant, Capitan John Bowers and a Precursor who Veers had known since his days at the Precursor temple. A Shadowing Color guard and a bagpipe player in the front of the room started to play. The Shadowing officers snapped to attention. The Color guard marched to the front of the room and laid the Federation flag in the empty torpedo shell. The shell was closed and the rack it was on started to move to the tube. As the torpedo was in the tube the door behind it had closed. And a sound of the mass driver pushed the torpedo out of the ship towards the Arkanean sun. It was quiet in the room as everyone was in there own thoughts. Petty officer Lawrence turned to Captain Bowers, Sereno, Rejiakon and Exar-Kune and said "There is something you need to see back at Maxwell's office. Once we get back to earth."

Epilogue

Starfleet Command headquarters

Floor 3 Room 14 Commander of Shadowing

The gang walked down the hall into an office belonging Commodore Maxwell Resjik Veers. It was dark and cold. The air stung the human's lungs because it was an Oxygen and Argon atmosphere. The opened the shade on the window and let the light in. And the room started to warm up. Petty officer Lawrence opened his desk and took out a small data pad and turned it on. Everyone crowded around the small Data pad as words were on the screen. The words started "Memories of my time in the Precursor temple. By Resjik Veers for starters this is the stories I never told how I became a Precursor. This is meant for aspiring people who are training to become a Precursor. It started in the Arkanean Salt mines…."Aigai


End file.
